


Empowered

by Latchkei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Empowered rip-off, Gen, M/M, Okay maybe be ready for shenanigans, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latchkei/pseuds/Latchkei
Summary: Yuuri's a D-list Superhero who's claim to fame is being captured and tied up. One night he's rescued by his idol Red Star, who decides he's going to help Yuuri be great. AKA: The Yuri on Ice/Empowered AU that no one asked for. “Now put him on your shoulder... no turn so the light hits the suit more. Now look meaner.” Click. “Awe yeah, Stu check this shit out!”“Damn, that’s fucking cool, Col. You gotta put this on the Brotherhoods Instagram, this is like an official villain picture. You know what I’m saying?”Victor carefully peered into the warehouse and the strange scene he found almost made him forget to duck back to cover.





	1. Chapter 1

Victor glided silently down towards the warehouse, his informant seemed to have been correct about the Velvet Brotherhood using it as a hideout. All the lights were on, causing it to stand out against the other buildings in the area that were closed and dark this late at night.

The gang was small-time but industrious, holding up several businesses a night. Normally they’d be too small for a hero like Red Star to bother with but a trusted, less active colleague had tipped him off to the Brotherhood’s link to God Hand. 

That was something that made Victor sit up and take notice. 

He hovered above the roof, red cape trailing behind him. He searched for the guards that were sure to be patrolling the building and was surprised that there were only two bracketing the street-front entrance. His intel said that this warehouse was the holding place for their stolen goods, it should be more securely guarded.

It was a simple matter to incapacitate the two out the front, a curl of his fingers and the breath was snatched from their lungs. They staggered and clutched at their throats, silent, their eyes wide with panic. The Red Star landed between them, pulling them away from the door and into the shadows. 

As soon as the men slumped into unconsciousness Victor released his power and allowed them to breathe, the Red Star being a hero of the no-kill variety. He quickly secured them to a drain pipe, before they the could rouse.

Then he was inside the building, creeping through a lit office towards the back storage area where he heard the sound of laughing voices. He’d found the other guards.

The warehouse caused the voices to echo and made it hard for Victor to make out what they were saying at first. As he got closer the words became clearer and the situation became more confusing.

“Yeah Herb, like that.” Laughter and the click of a phone snapping a picture. “Now put him on your shoulder... no turn so the light hits the suit more. Now look meaner.” Click. “Awe yeah, Stu check this shit out!”

“Damn, that’s fucking cool, Col. You gotta put this on the Brotherhoods Instagram, this is like an official villain picture. You know what I’m saying?” 

Victor carefully peered into the warehouse and the strange scene he found almost made him forget to duck back to cover. There were three large men in velvet suits standing next to a sleek sports car that had bundles of cash piled artfully onto its bonnet. Two of the men were peering down at a smart phone and the third was standing between them and the car. He had a forth, much smaller person slung over his shoulder, ankles and arms bound with silver duct tape. The prisoners tight black uniform, though shredded and baring quite a bit of skin, marked him as a fellow hero.

Remembering he was supposed to be hiding Victor jerked back behind the doorframe.

“Man, I know right? I mean we’re still new but we’ve caught Black Ice, its like, your not official until you’ve caught him.” So the captive was called Black Ice. Victor hadn’t heard of him but then he didn’t keep track of every new hero that came onto the scene and this was definitely a situation a beginner could find themselves in.

“Okay stop hogging him Herb, it’s my turn.” 

“You gunna be okay to hold him Stu? He’s pretty squirmy.”

“Hmmm, I guess it’d be pretty shitty to drop him. Just put him on the money, I’ll pose next to him.” Victor hears the sound of the men rearranging themselves then a muffled protest from Black Ice. “Relax sweetheart.” And his heart clenches at the sound a gun being cocked, followed by the gentle plink of something metallic. “See no bullets, it’s just to look bad ass.”

Click. “That’s okay, uh, Black Ice can you try to look more submissive? Like not glaring so much? it’s messing with the mood of the pic...” Victor peeks out once more.

Sure enough the bound hero is on the bonnet of the car with the cash piled around him with one of the men pointing a silver pistol at his face. Rather than looking terrified like Victor would expect, behind his mask and tape, Black Ice just looked annoyed. 

And right there Victor knows.

One day this guy’s going to be good and Victor’s going to help him get there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for your interest and support. I'd just like to war that chapters are going to be short and mostly un-beta'd, I'm writing this while on break from uni so I'm not stressing about the polish on this. Again thank you for reading.

Yuuri would have really liked to say he was having a bad day, but at this point in his life getting tied up and humiliated was just another day at the office. 

He’d been out on patrol when he spotted some men breaking into an electronics store. It’d gone well at first, managing to knock out two of the thieves before he was tackled into a home-goods display. The moment he heard the soft rip of his suit Yuuri knew he’d have to avoid the internet for the next few days...

Again.

Of course they knew as Black Ices membrane-suit diminished so did his powers. All the local villains knew.

Goddamned Wikipedia.

So here he was, spending yet another Friday night trussed up. He was seriously wondering how many more amateur bondage photoshoots he could suffer through before he finally hung up the alien super-suit for good.

Thankfully the men in the velvet outfits didn’t seem interested in hurting him, most likely they’d lock him in a broom closet where Yuuri could slip his bonds unobserved. He’d gotten quite good at escape artistry thanks to Minako’s training.

His attention was drawn back to the present as the two thieves taking pictures made a strange gasping noise and clutch at their throats. 

“Step away from Black Ice.” Commands a strangely familiar voice. 

For a moment Yuuri is sure that he had imagined the similarity. Then Red Star stepped from the shadows, both hands raised in an elegant gesture that meant he was using his powers. 

“Hey I’ve got a gun and I ain’t afraid to use it! Let my buddies go or shoulder-bait here bites the big one.” Shouts the man who’d been posing with Yuuri, pressing the gun against his prisoners head. He began sweating, fear-wide eyes locked on the world famous hero who’d suddenly appeared.

“Nice try, but I can see the clip on the roof of the car. I know the gun’s not loaded. Step away now.” Yuuri realised the caped hero didn’t see the idiot rack the gun before ejecting the clip and tried to give a muffled warning from be hind the tape.

“Step back.” Repeated Red Star, moving forward. At the same time, one of the suffocating thieves toppled to the ground with thud. Yuuris nervous captor flinched and the gun pressed into his hair went off with a deafening crack.

He’s knocked back to the bonnet, head ringing like a bell, the piles of cash around him doing nothing to cushion the fall. Stunned, he can’t follow what happens next, just a lot of noise and dizzying motion.

Then there’s a cool hand in his hair, rough and urgent at first then smoothing down to rest on his neck. Yuuri felt more of his suit flake off under the hand, it having expanded so much energy to protect its host in such weakened state. He protested weakly, the world swimming in and out of focus.

The hand moved, then the tape is pulled as gently as possible from his mouth. He licked at dry lips and blinked to clear his vision. His eyes travel up a white chest with a red star emblazoned in the centre, past a softly smiling mouth to blue eyes partially hidden behind a long fringe.

It was Red Star. Yuuri’s idol. The guy that made him want to be a hero too. Was this real?

“Black Ice, are you okay?” Asked the mouth that Yuuri may or may not have fantasised about late at night.

“uh...” He tried to sit up only to discover that he was still tied up. “I’ve been better.”

Red Star chuckled softly and lent awfully close, reaching behind Yuuri for his bound wrists. There was a cold gust of air and then the tape was pulled away, taking more of the suit with it. Next was the tape at his ankles and then Yuuri was free.

He slid off the car and Red Star was there to steady him. “I think you’re going to need a new suit.” It was said with a smile but the eyes that travelled over his almost naked form were intense. 

Yuuri blushed suddenly realising how little of the alien membrane had survived the night. He had black gloves and socks, sheered off where the tape had been and there was a tattered strip connecting his mask to what was basically cut-off shorts. Embarrassingly, he still had his belt and half-skirt that he wore in homage to Red Star’s early model uniform. 

“Ah, it’ll grow back.” That got him a raised eyebrow. “I, um.. Thanks for the help. It was really... wow. But I should go...” He really needed to go, before he could embarrass himself more. If that was possible.

“Do you live in the area?” 

Yuuri pulled a face, thinking of how long he’d been in the back of the van before they reached the warehouse. “...No.”

“Let me take you home.”

His heart skiped a beat. “Wha-“

“I wouldn’t be much of a hero if I left you to find your own way home in that state. Flying will be much quicker too.” 

He wanted to say no, but he had a feeling that he was pretty far from his home turf with no real way to get back. “I don’t want to impose..”

“It’s no trouble.” Assured Red Star with a wide grin. Then he was sweeping Yuuri off his feet, bridal style and striding to the back entrance. With a swirl of his red cape they were shooting up into the chilly night air.


End file.
